Vestia
Vestia is a Jaquin who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is the formerly evil twin sister of Cruz. Role in the Series Vestia was mentioned in "Shapeshifters" by Cruz after he was imprisoned for treason. Vestia has made her debut appearance in "The Race for the Realm" as an antagonist. She will appear with her brother. After busting him out of jail, she and Cruz were given shelter by Troyo to protect them from Chief Zephyr and the other Jaquins as they were wanted fugitives now. When they are introduced to Shuriki and Fiero, the twin siblings agree to take the sorcerers to Vallaestrella to retrieve the two pieces of the Scepter of Night hidden there by Alacazar before he fled Avalor. When they arrive, they run into a trio of Flaringos, who direct them to Vallaestrella's highest mountain, mentioning that Elena and Naomi were on their way there to get the Jewel to the Scepter of Night. When Vestia and Cruz reach the mountain and confront Elena and Naomi, alongside Skylar and Luna, Vestia and Fiero stay behind to attack Naomi and Luna when Elena takes Skylar to go after Shuriki and Cruz for her personal revenge. As a result, Fiero and Vestia are able to overpower Naomi and Luna and retrieve the Jewel while Shuriki and Cruz return to retrieve the Mount after Naomi dropped it. They return to Avalor, where the Delgados had retrieved the Staff from Mateo, Gabe, Migs, and Dulce, and Vestia and Cruz join Shuriki's villainous group as Shuriki reunites the three pieces into the complete Scepter of Night, before beginning her training under Fiero to learn how to wield it properly for her second attempt to take over Avalor from Elena and her family. Vestia remains with Shuriki's group and her brother Cruz, acting as transport for Fiero while Shuriki rides Cruz. After Shuriki is able to divert Elena and Skylar's attention with setting Isabel's tower ablaze with her Dark Fire spell so she and Cruz can escape, they join Fiero and Vestia as they decide to flee deeper into the jungle for their own protection, unaware that Elena has seen them with the Scepter of Light's Farsight spell. Later, in "Song of the Sirenas", Vestia and Cruz fly Fiero and Shuriki to Nueva Vista to confront Elena, who had traveled there with her family to see her cousin, Duke Cristóbal. However, after they stop to land, they are engaged by Migs, Luna, and Skylar. However, Shuriki is able to distract them long enough for her group to escape, leaving them to fly ahead to warn Elena. Later on, Vestia joins Shuriki and the others with confronting Isabel, her grandparents, and Esteban, and having them locked up in the tower as she takes over the summer palace, only to learn from the Duke, who was a former ally to Shuriki during her original takeover, that Elena survived her earlier battle with Shuriki and is being locked up with the rest of her family. Livid, Shuriki has the Duke take her, Vestia, and the others to the tower, only to find the Royal Family being busted out by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo with Migs, Luna, and Skylar. Vestia joins Shuriki and the others as they pursue Elena as she tries to flee on her yacht, but during the fight, Vestia is struck by a spell that freezes her solid, rendering her unable to assist further in her frozen state. After Cruz returns to report on Shuriki's demise by Elena, with the Jewel from the Scepter of Night being the only thing left of her, the Delgados use this to their advantage and prepare to flee, but Cruz demands that they thaw his sister first, who is still frozen, only being able to move her eyes and speak in muffled words. Vestia and Cruz soon find themselves and the Delgados being pursued by Gabe and two of his Royal Guardsmen in "Snow Place Like Home". Victor tries to throw them off their trail with a blizzard, but when he and Carla insult and disrespect Vestia and Cruz one time too many, fed up with the lack of respect, Vestia and her brother dump the Delgados and leave them to fend for themselves in the blizzard. Later on, in "Not Without My Magic", Vestia and Cruz are back in Vallaestrella, being chased by King Verago's guards, before losing them by trapping themselves in a cave via a rockslide. When they see the coast is clear shortly later, upon seeing Elena and Skylar enter Avalor, they decide to see about turning themselves in and grovel for mercy from Elena and Verago. However, following Elena to where Quita Moz lived, after the Sun Bird leaves with the Scepter of Light to take to the other Sun Birds to have the damage from Shuriki's Dark Fire reversed, and Elena and Skylar leave to return to Avalor, Vestia and Cruz sneak into the lair to steal one of the jars containing magical creatures that they could use to try and make themselves look like heroes and get back in Elena and Verago's good graces. Unfortunately for them, the fire imp they release proves to be too quick for them to capture, and when they encounter Elena, Skylar, and Verago, they confess to letting the creature out and attempt to beg for forgiveness. Verago has them arrested and taken back to his palace to face punishment, but when the fire imp arrives there and sets the palace ablaze, Cruz and Vestia reveal some vital information to Verago and Elena, revealing that the imp was simply looking for its master, whom the Jaquins had banished long ago. Cruz and Vestia offer to help re-capture the fire imp, and though Verago still has his suspicions of their true intentions, he lets them go to help Elena, Skylar, and himself, capture the fire imp. Thanks to them leading the imp to where Elena, Skylar, and Verago lay in wait, the imp is re-captured, and seeing that Cruz and Vestia held up their end of the plan, Verago and Elena agree to pardon them for their past crimes. Having made amends with the Jaquin King, Vestia and Cruz depart to continue making amends with the rest of their kind. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Creatures Category:Jaquins Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Siblings